


The Rose's Thorn

by wanderingbeauty



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingbeauty/pseuds/wanderingbeauty
Summary: Lefou is worried about the state of Gaston's sanity.





	The Rose's Thorn

Lefou had always been by Gaston’s side – even before the war. They’d been so close for so long; it was hard for him to think about what kind of person he was before Gaston entered his life.

It had happened only three times – beneath the covers, chests bare, both of them stripped and vulnerable in every sense. He could tell that it meant next to nothing to Gaston – gazing up at him, he never saw the love he felt reflected back in Gaston’s eyes. And he was okay with that.

But Lefou had been there when he was about to leave to fight for his country. Of course he had. Both of Gaston’s parents were gone and he had no other family to speak of – Lefou was the only person in his life who mattered.

As they locked eyes, Lefou wondered if it was to be the last time. He struggled to hold back tears. “At least try to come back in one piece.” He had meant to laugh, but it had come out sounding like a choked sob.

To his surprise, Gaston chuckled. “Don’t speak like that, Lefou. You’ll see me soon.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Gaston smiled. “You have my word.” And he kissed his friend on both cheeks – a common occurrence, especially when saying goodbye, but it wasn’t so common for Gaston. He usually shied away from any form of physical affection – except for when he was trying to seduce one of the women in town.

They shared a quick embrace, and without looking back Gaston leapt onto the train. Lefou had tried to locate him through one of the windows, but he was nowhere to be seen.

A year and some months had passed, and one night Lefou decided to wander into the local tavern for a drink and a chat with whoever was at the bar. He climbed onto a stool, ordered a beer, and knocked it back without a second thought. “Another.”

“Well, well. What a sight to see.”

Lefou turned his head toward the familiar voice and felt his breath catch in his throat. He nearly fell off of the stool and ran into Gaston’s arms. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

It took a moment for Gaston to respond to Lefou’s embrace, and when he did he merely placed a hand on his friend’s back. He gave a soft, almost uncomfortable chuckle. “I told you I’d come back.”

Since then Gaston had been different. Lefou couldn’t put a hand on his shoulder without Gaston nearly shrinking away from his touch – whatever smoldering embers had been there before the war had long since burned out.

Gaston had always been a little cocky, but now he just put himself on display wherever he went, needlessly flexing and making the village ladies swoon. Lefou would sometimes accompany him on his romps to the tavern, but would most times leave alone – taking the backseat to whichever harlot Gaston had set his eyes on that night.

He thought Gaston’s feelings for Belle would be much the same – fleeting. Nothing more than a moment of lust. He figured that once Belle had rejected him, he would move on to the next available (or maybe unavailable) woman.

But no. Not this time. Gaston insisted that Belle was different. 

“She is the most beautiful woman in the village,” he explained. “That makes her the best.” He carelessly threw an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “And don’t I deserve the best?”

“Well, yes, but–”

Gaston had raced off on his horse before Lefou could finish.

Leaving Maurice to the wolves had gone too far. Gaston had gone beyond distant and removed – whatever happened during his time on the battlefield that had turned him cold had also turned him insane.

“Lefou was there!” Maurice pointed an accusing finger at him, snapping him out of his thoughts. “He’ll tell you everything! I swear, Gaston tried to KILL me!”

Every pair of eyes had turned on him. His palms became clammy and his mouth instantly dried up. “I–”

“Lefou,” Gaston sauntered over to him with a smile on his face. “You and I both know that I would never dream of harming Maurice.” He was standing so close Lefou could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He took Lefou’s chin between his fingers and tilted his face upward. “Right?”

Lefou looked at Gaston and saw an entirely different person – his eyes were soft and sparkling, his smile sweet and genuine. It took everything in his power not to kiss him.

Perhaps Gaston had seen the error of his ways. Perhaps after all this was said and done, they’d go back to Gaston’s house and reintroduce the love that had been lost. Perhaps he would forget about Belle and finally find happiness and comfort with Lefou.

He exhaled sharply and looked around at the expectant townspeople. “Right. Gaston wouldn’t hurt a soul.” He looked back at his friend’s face – Gaston was still smiling, but there was a twinge of malevolence there and his eyes had hardened.

Lefou had made a mistake.

Gaston threw his hands up. “This man is a danger to himself and others – he needs to be locked away!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send any requests to my Tumblr inbox!  
> wanderingbeauty


End file.
